In Our Tears
by Rikudo-chan
Summary: <html><head></head>"Kau satu-satunya yang bahagia diantara kita be-berempat. Ku mohon, biarkan Sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaannya", "Aku bahagia, eh? Naruto menderita. Sakura menderita. Kau menderita. Begitu pun aku". Tidak akan ada yang bahagia sampai salah satu diantara mereka menyerah. Tidak ada sampai salah satunya meninggalkan permainan ini [Sasuhina slight SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina.]</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Kau satu-satunya yang bahagia diantara kita be-berempat. Ku mohon, biarkan Sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaannya", "Aku bahagia, eh? Naruto menderita. Sakura menderita. Kau menderita. Begitu pun aku". Tidak akan ada yang bahagia sampai salah satu diantara mereka menyerah. Tidak ada sampai salah satunya meninggalkan permainan ini.

.

.

.

In Our Tears

.

.

.

Pukul 5 pagi adalah waktu ideal untuk bangun pagi, menurut Hinata. Tidak perlu terburu-buru jika ingin berangkat ke sekolah, bisa meluangkan waktu untuk membaca buku resep makanan, mengecek ulang tugas sekolahnya, dan bahkan Ia bisa mengerjakan tugas yang belum sempat ia kerjakan.

Hinata tidak pernah memikirkan tentang riasan apa yang harus ia pakai. Bedak tipis saja yang melindungi wajahnya. Menurutnya, kecantikan tidak berasal dari riasan.

Ia pernah kaya dan pernah miskin. Kehidupannya sudah tidak menentu saat ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi kehilangan seluruh aset perusahaan Hyuuga, dan pada akhirnya berjiarah alias pergi meninggalkan jepang –serta kedua putrinya hanya untuk memperbaiki bisnis keluarganya. Hinata tidak ingin memikirkan masa lampaunya yang bisa terbilang mewah. Ia sangat bahagia bisa menjalankan kehidupan dengan normal seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Ia suka kesederhanaan.

"Hanabi, Sarapan sudah jadi. Ayo bangun," kurang dari 5 kalimat, Hanabi –adik Hinata, sudah bangun. Hanabi benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa saat ini, Hinata lah yang sedang membangunkannya. Suara kakaknya itu sangat mirip mendiang Kaa-san.

Hanabi pernah berfikir bahwa, Hinata sangat identik dengan ibunya. Sebaliknya, Hinata berfikir Hanabi sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Itu semua benar adanya.

Jika Hinata lemah lembut, Hanabi si sang keras kepala.

Hinata tertawa ringan memikirkannya. "Kenapa nee-chan tertawa?", Hanabi yang sedang fokus dengan makanannya, terlihat bingung.

"Iie. Bagaimana sarapannya?" Hinata tersenyum tulus pada Hanabi.

"Seperti biasa, Oishi!"

Pagi ini dan seterusnya, selalu ditemani percakapan kecil. Sebenarnya, Hinata ingin menceritakan banyak hal kepada Hanabi. Tetapi waktu tidak mendukung. Kami-sama pasti punya rencana lain, pikir Hinata.

Bisa dilihat dengan jelas, kalau mereka sangat berbeda.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun!", Hinata berlari. bertujuan untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun!", lorong sekolah sangat sepi. Tidak mungkin Naruto tidak mendengarnya. Dirinya selalu diabaikan. Tetapi, Hinata akan selalu bersabar agar Naruto ingin mengajaknya berbicara kembali. Dan pada akhirnya, Hinata tidak pernah dapat memberi kue cokelatnya pada Naruto. Ia merasa egois, karena Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto tidak lagi membutuhkannya. Naruto sudah memiliki banyak teman yang lebih trending daripadanya.

"Naruto-kun memang sudah melupakanku ya?" Hinata menunduk. Berusaha agar air mata-nya tidak mengalir. "Iie, Naruto-kun hanya tidak mendengarku. Mungkin suaraku harus di kencangkan", Hinata berbicara pada dirinya, lalu tersenyum.

Hinata tidak tahu, seseorang mengamatinya. Dengan muka kesal.

.

.

.

Ruang UKS yang biasanya sepi, berubah menjadi ramai sejak kedatangan Hinata. Kakinya terbentur sehingga terseleo. Suara Hinata sih biasa saja, tetapi Ino terlihat sangat panik.

"Aduh, Hinata! Kau kenapa bisa begini sih? Bilang padaku siapa yang melakukannya!", Ino dengan pelan memijat kaki Hinata yang terlihat biru. Dan memberikannya sedikit salep.

Hinata meringgis pelan, "A-Aku hanya terlalu ceroboh saat ditangga,makanya aku terpeleset. Pe-Percayalah,Ino-chan".

Ino yang sudah tahu sifat Hinata yang terlalu baik, menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Hinata-chan, kau tidak bisa menjadi terlalu baik seperti ini. Kau harus jujur padaku siapa yang melakukan ini"

"Sudah kubilang, orang itu ti-tidak sengaja. Biarkan–"

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya, aku yang menghajar orang itu?"

.

.

.

KHS mulai sepi. Bel pulang sudah lebih dari 15 menit yang lalu berdering. Tetapi Ino masih saja berdiri bersandar didepan toilet, menunggu seseorang.

"Hinataaa, cepatlah. Disini semakin sepi…", Ino memang merinding saat ini. Toilet mengingatkannya akan legenda hantu sekolah yang hantunya akan muncul melalui toilet. Entah, Ino lupa namanya. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Itu akan membuatnya semakin takut.

"Ah A-Ano.. Ino-chan tidak perlu menungguku. Aku–", belum selesai Hinata berbicara, terdengar suara kaki yang berlari jauh. "Ino-chan..?"

Ino sudah pergi mengejar seseorang yang tiba-tiba lewat didepannya. Dan karena orang itu, Ino melupakan Hinata.

'Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan'

.

.

.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang dipanggil, meneruskan perjalanannya dengan santai.

"Oy! Sasuke!" Kesabaran Ino sudah habis. Ia mengambil kotak jus yang ia ambil dari tempat sampah didekatnya dan melemparkannya menuju Sasuke. Kami-sama mengijinkan kotak jus bekas itu sampah ke kepala Sasuke.

Ino sampai kaget sendiri dan terkikik pelan saat Sasuke berhenti walau tanpa menengok ke belakang.

"Apa maumu?", Sasuke bertanya dengan dingin. Ia membalikan badannya.

"Setelah perjuanganku memanggilmu, hanya ini pembalasannya?" Ino berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Cepat. 5 menit dari sekarang."

"Eh? Tidak bisa begitu! Begini loh, sebenarnya, etto.."

"4 menit", apa sasuke tidak bisa lebih banyak memberi waktunya?

"Kalau kau menyukai Hinata, kuharap kau tidak melukainya.",Ino menunduk.

Sasuke membelakan matanya. Rautnya kaget, "Apa maksudmu?" tetapi Sasuke berusaha bersikap tenang.

Melihat perubahan raut Sasuke, Ino berbicara ketus, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Tadi pagi ku lihat kau menyenggolnya."

Sasuke tetap diam hanya mendengarkan.

"Kakinya terseleo cukup parah. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot minta maaf! Karena aku sudah mengobatinya", Saat Ino berbicara, Sasuke berlari menjauh.

"EH?! Sasuke-kun! Aku belum selesai…" Saat dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berjalan sendirian, Ino berhenti mengejarnya. Nafasnya tertahan. Ino belum ingin Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke menyukainya.

Air matanya mengalir saat melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya menawarkan Hinata untuk pulang bersama. Ini karma karena tadi ia bermaksud meninggalkan Hinata demi Sasuke.

"Ino-chan!", samar-samar terdengar suara Hinata memanggilnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks..", Ino yang mendengarnya buru-buru menghapus air mata kenapa hatinya terasa lebih sakit saat Ia melihat Hinata yang bersusah payah berjalan menuju dirinya daripada saat ditolak Sasuke.

"Y-ya Hinata-chan?"

.

.

.

"Nah, Giliran kau Sasuke!"

Hinata tidak menduga Ino akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Awalnya, Ino hanya mengajaknya dan Sasuke untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang, tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto datang? Apa ini bagian yang Ino rencanakan juga?

"Hn", Sasuke mengeluarkan satu-satunya kartu yang ia miliki. Jika saja Sasuke menang, Naruto akan sangat heboh. Ino tersipu malu, dan Hinata tidak berubah. Pandangannya selalu menuju kepada Naruto. Dan ternyata, Sasuke menang! Ino juara 2, Naruto juara 3 dan Hinata lah yang kalah.

"Akh! Kenapa selalu Teme yang memenangkan permainan kartu bodoh ini?! Dan kau, Hyuuga, selalu jadi yang kalah!" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto terdengar _slow-motion_ di telinga Hinata. Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Ino senang. Akhirnya ia dapat membuat Hinata lanjut ke permainan selanjutnya.

'Gomenne, Hinata-chan.. Gomen'

Rencananya berjalan lancar.

"Nah, kau pilih apa, Hinata-chan? Truth or Dare?", Ino menanyainya dengan semangat.

"Uhm.. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau a-aku memilih truth?"

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa! Mengenai kondisi kakimu yang tidak stabil, kau sangat cocok dengan pilihan truth loh, Hinata-chan! Nah, pertanyaannya, uhm. Apa kamu masih suka Naru–"

"Hinata. Ayo, pergi"

"Eh?" Hinata bingung sekaligus kaget dengan ajakan Sasuke. Ino kan belum memberikan pertanyaan kepadanya.

Ino menggebrak meja. "Hey, kau tidak bisa seenaknya membawa Hinata pergi!","Aku bahkan belum memberinya 1 pertanyaan!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. Hendak membawanya keluar. "Sa-sasuke-san.."

"Kau masih menyukai Naruto kan?"

"!" wajah Hinata memerah. Hinata malu setengah mati dengan Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia pergi menghilang dari muka bumi saat itu juga. Sedangkan Naruto tidak memiliki respon yang sama, Ia hanya mengesap rokok dan menghembuskannya pada Ino yang ada disampingnya.

"Oi", Hinata diam. Sasuke terabaikan, ia cemas.

Ino tersenyum paksa, "Me-mengapa kau tidak coba katakan itu pada Naruto sekarang?"

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Naruto-kun, A-Ano.. A-Apa kau.. Eh, maksudku.. A-Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu!" dengan wajah tersipu, Hinata malu-malu menyerahkan sebuah kotak cokelat kecil dan surat cinta pada Naruto. Berharap Naruto akan menyambut baik pernyataannya.

"Eh?"

Muka Hinata memerah. Pasalnya, Hinata menyatakan cintanya didepan banyak orang seperti yang disarankan Ino. Lalu Hinata melanjutkan "Sejak kau hadir di kehidupan sd, aku sangat ingin menjadi temanmu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa menjadi sangat dekat denganmu saat SMP, a-aku.. maaf te-terlalu banyak bicara..", Hinata menunduk ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan.. sepertinya kau tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sakura-chan kan?",Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum..palsu. Sedangkan Hinata dibuat _shock_ sebentar. Kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya hilang seketika.

Hinata merasa Naruto tidak akan menerimanya. Kue cokelat dan suratnya pun belum Naruto terima sama sekali. Muka Hinata memerah. Memerah bukan karena tersipu, tetapi karena benar-benar malu. Disekelilingnya banyak siswa yang sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menatapinya. Ia melihat Ino tersenyum paksa kearahnya. Hinata pusing. Ia merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam perutnya.

Hinata membungkukan badannya pada Naruto. Pusing dikepalanya semakin jadi. "Hountou ni gomenna–Hoekkk!" Hinata merasa sedikit lega saat sesuatu keluar dari perutnya.

"Astaga! Lihat dia! Muntah dan mengenai sepatu milik Naruto-kun!", Hinata akhirnya menyadari bahwa barusan, Ia muntah. Hinata menegakan diri, lalu melihat siswa-siswa menertawakannya.

"HAHAHA", Hinata seperti ingin mati.

Ia melihat Naruto yang menyembunyikan tawanya. Hinata menunduk lalu dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan kawasan tadi. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu percaya diri. Ia bergegas menuju belakang sekolah dan berdiri dibalik tembok.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Hinata merasa Naruto akan menjauh dari kehidupannya.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

"Oy Hinata-chan! Jawab lah~ Kau masih menyukai Naruto kan?"

Hinata sadar. Ia dan Naruto. Naruto telah berubah. Sedangkan Hinata sama sekali tidak berubah. Perasaannya pada Naruto masih sama seperti sd dulu.

"I-Iie", Ia berbohong. Hinata hanya tidak ingin Naruto semakin membencinya.

"A-Aku menyukai seseorang yang lain.."

_Begini lebih baik, pikir Hinata. _

"E-Eh?" Ino terkejut tidak percaya pada pernyataan Hinata. Pandangannya menuju Sasuke yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berbicara, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa disini sampai malam. Ternyata Sakura-chan menunggu ku di stasiun. Aku harus berge–"

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Hinata telah pergi.

"Eh? Anak itu kenapa pergi duluan?", Naruto bertanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Malahan Sasuke langsung dengan cepat keluar untuk mengejar Hinata. Menyisakan Naruto dan Ino yang sepertinya tidak tahu keadaannya akan seperti ini.

"Huaaa aku memang teman yang jahat! Hinata-chan, gomennasaaai", Ino menangis seperti seorang bayi yang sedang merengek-rengek.

Sedangkan Naruto. Rautnya kosong.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari. Berlari sampai berpuluh-puluhan tetes keringat meluncur melewati pelipisnya.

"Hinata, tunggu!", menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke yang sedaritadi memanggilnya.

"Hinata!" Tinggal beberapa blok lagi, rumahnya akan terlihat. Ia tidak mau menemui Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ada Hanabi didepan rumahnya. Bersama seseorang laki-laki. Perkiraan Hinata, Hanabi baru saja diantarkan pulang. Hinata tertawa pelan. Bukan ingin menertawakan Hanabi, tetapi Hinata senang adik kecilnya itu ternyata sudah dewasa.

"Kenapa berhenti, eh?", _got ya_! Saking asiknya mikirin Hanabi, Hinata lupa akan Sasuke yang mengejarnya.

"Wah wah, ternyata adikmu hebat juga ya."

Hinata menoleh kebelakang, menemukan Sasuke dengan senyuman yang menurut Hinata menyeramkan. "A-Apa maksud Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Lihat laki-laki itu", Hinata memfokuskan pandangannya kepada lelaki yang barusan mengantarkan Hanabi. "Memakai jas, tas kantoran, dan baru saja memasuki mobil mewah."

Hinata sepertinya mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa dia berpacaran dengan om-om?"

Jedarrr! Seperti ada kilat yang menyambar, Hinata membelakan matanya. Tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar adanya.

"Atau hanya _one night stand_?" PLAKK!

Sasuke kaget. Hinata baru saja menamparnya. Mana pernah ada perrempuan yang berani menamparnya selama ini. Anak yang dulunya sering ia bully, menamparnya.

Hinata pun kaget. Yang ia lakukan tadi itu refleks. Hinata takut. Dirinya masih terbayang-bayang oleh Sasuke yang dulu.

"Kau.."

Hinata yang tidak sanggup berkata-kata, memilih untuk kabur. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sejuta perasaan yang tidak bisa Sasuke jelaskan apa artinya.

Sasuke memegang pipinya yang merah itu. "Heh, apa-apaan dia", lalu berbalik dan berjalan santai.

'Hinata Hyuuga.'

Sepertinya, hari kedepan seorang Uchiha bungsu ini akan semakin rumit.

'Hyuuga Hinata'

Pikirannya selalu tentang Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Masih terpikirkan kejadian saat dirinya menampar Sasuke. Hinata berdoa agar Sasuke tidak membesar-besarkan persoalan kecil ini.

"Tadaima.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hanabi-chan?"

Hinata butuh penjelasan tentang orang yang mengantarkan Hanabi tadi.

"Hanabi?"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara, "Okaeri, Nee-san."

Melihat Hanabi yang berwajah tidak peduli membuat Hinata tidak pede ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan Hanabi. Tapi Hinata tahu, Hanabi yang keras kepala akan mengerti arti nasihat yang Hinata akan berikan nanti.

"Hanabi-chan mau makan apa?", menghangatkan suasana sangat penting sebelum memulai pembicaraannya.

"Sudah makan. Hinata-nee saja." Saat melihat Hanabi duduk di sofa, Hinata memilih untuk duduk disebelahnya. Ini moment yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Hanabi.

"Hinata-nee sudah makan juga. Hanabi tidak mengerjakan pr?", televisi menyala. Ternyata Hanabi yang menyalakannya.

"Ti-tidak ada pr ya?" Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa gugup. Masalahnya, Hinata dan Hanabi tidak pernah berbicara sebanyak ini setelah ayahnya pergi.

"Tidak." Hanabi terlihat acuh tak acuh. Ia menghiraukan perkataan Hinata dengan berfokus kepada smartphone canggihnya, yang bahkan Hinata tidak miliki. Hinata tidak mengetahui darimana Hanabi memiliki smartphone yang terbilang sangat canggih. Tau-tau sudah ada saat Hanabi berulang tahun, tahun kemarin.

"Kalau Hanabi-chan tidak mau menonton televisi, lebih baik dimatikan. Sekarang kan Hanabi-chan sudah besar, jadi harus belajar menghemat listrik ya", Hinata tersenyum.

Hanabi mematikan televisi. "Senyuman itu memuakan. Dan perhatian palsumu itu menjijkan, nee-san"

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Hinata merasa seperti ditibani batu berton-ton. Tapi Hinata mengganggap itu sebagai candaan.

"Ah, A-Apa Hanabi-chan ingincemilan? Orang yang lapar memang lebih mudah–"

"Aku bilang tidak lapar.", Hanabi bangkit. Mukanya merah karena marah.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Nee-san selalu memanjakan ku dan itu memuakkan.", Hinata kaget. Ia merasa ia telah berhenti bernafas sekitar 3 menit.

"T-Tapi"

"Nee-san tidak perlu susah-susah mengatur kehidupanku sekarang. Aku sudah SMP dan bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!", Hinata diam. Ia melihat banyak sekali perubahan dalam diri Hanabi.

Rok sekolahnya sangat pendek. Bahkan dalamannya dapat terlihat jelas jika menunduk. Kukunya warna-warni. Benar-benar berbeda dari Hanabi dulu yang sangat tomboy.

"Astaga, Hanabi.. Mengapa rokmu sa-sangat pendek? Ada apa dengan kukumu itu?", Hinata miris. Ia sadar ini kesalahannya. Perhatiannya pada Hanabi sangat kurang.

Hinata menghampiri Hanabi, bermaksud untuk memeluknya. Menenangkannya. Tetapi, Hinata terhenti saat melihat apa yang ada di leher sang adik. Sebuah bercak merah yang kelihatannya masih baru.

"Si-siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini?", Hinata memperhatikan lebih dekat. Takut ia salah perkiraan. Tetapi, Hinata benar.

".."

"Katakan pada Nee-san siapa yang melakukan hal ini,Hanabi..", Hinata menangis. Siapa yang membuat Hanabinya berubah?

"Kau bukan juga Kaa-san ataupun Tou-san. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusiku.",

"Hanabi boleh tidak mendengar Nee-san setelah ini. Ta-Tapi Nee-san punya pertanyaan padamu,Hanabi.."

Bisa dilihat perubahan yang drastis pada Hanabi. Hanabi menjadi pembangkang, dan Hinata sangat menyalahkan dirinya.

"Siapa yang tadi mengantarmu kerumah? Pacarmu?", pertanyaan Hinata membuat Hanabi mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Hanabi bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Bu-Bu.. Hm, Iya, ada masalah?"

Jawaban Hanabi membuat Hinata merasa sangat bersalah. Hinata mengecewakan mendiang ibunya. Pasti Ibunya sedang menangis diatas sana.

Hinata memegang kedua bahu Hanabi. Memperjelas tatapannya dan berkata, "Nee-san minta agar Hanabi-chan berhenti berhubungan dengan orang itu ya? Hanabi boleh berpacaran, tetapi tidak dengan yang jaraknya sangat tua.." Hanabi menangkis pegangan Hinata setelahnya.

"Jangan berlagak seperti Kaa-san!"

"Nee-san pasti senang karena terlahir mirip Kaa-san! Tou-san lebih menyayangi Nee-san daripada diriku yang menyedihkan ini!" Tidak. Ini salah. Ayahnya tidak pernah sedikitpun memberi perhatian kepada Hanabi. Kemiripannya dengan mendiang Kaa-san sedikit membuatnya menderita.

"Nee-san pun lebih disayang Neji-nii. Semua orang menyukaimu,Nee-san. Seberapa beruntungnya kah dirimu?" Hanabi belum mengetahui tentang Neji yang pernah sangat membenci Hinata.

"Dan sekarang, saat seseorang menyukaiku, Nee-san berkata agar aku menjauhi mereka. Aku bisa membeli semua accesories ini juga karena ada om iruka! Seharusnya Nee-chan berterima kasih!. Aku tanya, apa Nee-san sanggup jika aku meminta semua ini?"

"Ha-Hanabi ingin mempunyai aksesoris yang lucu-lucu? A-Ah etto.. Hinata-nee bisa membelikannya kok! Hanabi ma-mau yang warna apa? Warna merah muda? A-Atau un–"

"Aku tidak butuh! Pakai saja uang itu untuk dirimu sendiri!"

"Tu-Tunggu, Nee-san kan belum selesai bicara", kali ini Hinata benar-benar menghampiri Hanabi untuk memeluknya, tetapi..

"Ini semua karena Nee-san tidak sanggup! Nee-san jahat! Aku benci Nee-san!", Hanabi berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hinata. Dengan perasaan bersalah.

Hinata jatuh terduduk dilantai beralaskan karpet. Air mata terus mengalir. Tapi Hinata tidak terisak.

'Gomenne, Kaa-san.. Gomen'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kesalahan fatal pada chapter 2 telah diperbaiki. Maafkan author karena sesungguhnya tidak ada seorangpun manusia yang sempurna. Konflik yang belum terselesaikan akan ada di chap depan. Contohnya yang saat Naruto berkata bahwa Sakura datang menjemputnya di statiun, tetapi pada kenyataannya Sakura sendiri baru saja datang ke konoha. Saya sangat senang jika kalian berkenan membaca fict abal buatan author baru gajelas ini. Sainkyuu.

Don't Like,Don't Read!

* * *

><p>Foto mendiang Okaa-sannya sangat cantik. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah lebih 2 hari Hinata tidak berbicara dengan Kaa-san, maka hari ini akanmenjadi curahan hati Hinata yang sangat panjang.<p>

"Kaa-san.." Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"I-Ini Hinata. Maafkan aku, karena jarang mengunjungi ibu"

"Ibu janganlah khawatir. Disini ayah sangat menyayangi Hanabi."

"Be-begitu juga ayah menyayangi Hi-Hinata", Hinata tersenyum.

"Ne-Neji-nii belum pulang dari studinya di Jerman. Dan apa Kaa-san tahu? A-Ah.. Hanabi-chan telah be-berubah menjadi sangat cantik.", "Hanabi-chan mempunyai wajah Kaa-san.." Hinata bodoh. Ia berbohong kepada Kaa-sannya.

"Hinata!", seseorang memanggilnya. Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya setelah pamit kepada mendiang Kaa-sannya.

'Ino-chan..'

In Our Tears

.

.

.

Hinata dan Ino berjalan berdampingan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata-chan?", yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Gomen..", Hinata yang mendengar ucapan permintaan maaf Ino, sangat bingung.

"Maaf untuk a-apa?"

"Yang kemarin.. Naruto.", Ino terunduk. Hinata bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"A-Aku sudah tidak memikirkan hal kemarin. Ti-tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini, Ino-chan..", Hinata mengelus pundak Ino yang bergetar. Ino tidak tahan menahan airmatanya.

"Gomen.. Go-Gomenne, Hinata-chan!", Ino menangis sambil menunduk. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

"I-Ino.. Jangan menangis.. Mari berjalan lagi", Hinata menuntun Ino yang sedang menangis untuk berjalan menuju sekolah. Tapi, tiba-tiba Ino memeluknya erat. Pelukan seorang sahabat.

Hinata terdiam. Lalu, Ino berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata selalu ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Waktunya latihan panahan. Hanya Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru yang sepertinya hadir di ruangan klub untuk latihan. Dan Sasuke saja yang serius untuk berlatih. Bukannya latihan, Naruto malah bersantai-santai dan Shikamaru tetap tidur seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak capek, Teme? Daritadi kau berlatih tanpa berhenti-henti tahu!"

"Berisik"

Naruto jengkel. Tapi ia diam saja. Naruto lanjut membaca buku milik gurunya, Kakashi-sensei yang berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise yang ia dapat saat Kakashi-sensei ketiduran disaat jam mata pelajaran, dan dengan iseng Naruto mengantongi buku yang bersampul porno tersebut.

Naruto yang bosan, bertanya pada Sasuke, "Yang kemarin itu.."

"Yang kemarin apa?", Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara. Mukanya terlihat mengerikan.

"Tidak perlu pasang muka mengerikan, wajah datarmu saja sudah mengerikan.", Naruto menghembuskan nafas.

"Haaah.. Jangan-jangan kau suka Hinata ya,Teme? Ayo jujur!", Panah Sasuke meleset. Naruto nyengir lebar, ingin mengerjai Sasuke.

"Aiiiih!", Naruto kaget. Dirinya hampir menjadi sasaran empuk panah Sasuke. Untung saja panahnya meleset beberapa cm dari telinganya.

"Bercandamu berlebihan, Teme!", Naruto berteriak histeris bukan karena marah. Ini juga bukan sesekalinya Sasuke melakukan hal mengerikan. Bahkan Naruto pernah mengalami yang lebih parah.

"Kau sama berlebihannya denganku"

"Kan–"

"Jangan pernah bertanya jika kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya Sasuke menganggap candaannya terlalu serius. "Maksudmu apa sih, Teme?"

"Aku menyukai Hinata."

"Eh?! Tidak mungkin kau menyukai gadis yang bahkan dulu yang bully,Saske",

**.**

**Flashback ON**

"Naruto-kun, A-Ano.. A-Apa kau.. Eh, maksudku.. A-Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu!" dengan wajah tersipu, Hinata malu-malu menyerahkan sebuah kotak cokelat kecil dan surat cinta pada Naruto. Berharap Naruto akan menyambut baik pernyataannya.

"Eh?"

Muka Hinata memerah. Pasalnya, Hinata menyatakan cintanya didepan banyak orang seperti yang disarankan Ino. Lalu Hinata melanjutkan "Sejak kau hadir di kehidupan sd, aku sangat ingin menjadi temanmu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa menjadi sangat dekat denganmu saat SMP, a-aku.. maaf te-terlalu banyak bicara..", Hinata menunduk ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan.. sepertinya kau tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sakura-chan kan?",Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum..palsu. Sedangkan Hinata dibuat _shock_ sebentar. Kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya hilang seketika.

Hinata merasa Naruto tidak akan menerimanya. Kue cokelat dan suratnya pun belum Naruto terima sama sekali. Muka Hinata memerah. Memerah bukan karena tersipu, tetapi karena benar-benar malu. Disekelilingnya banyak siswa yang sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menatapinya. Ia melihat Ino tersenyum paksa kearahnya. Hinata pusing. Ia merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam perutnya.

Hinata membungkukan badannya pada Naruto. Pusing dikepalanya semakin jadi. "Hountou ni gomenna–Hoekkk!" Hinata merasa sedikit lega saat sesuatu keluar dari perutnya.

"Astaga! Lihat dia! Muntah dan mengenai sepatu milik Naruto-kun!", Hinata akhirnya menyadari bahwa barusan, Ia muntah. Hinata menegakan diri, lalu melihat siswa-siswa menertawakannya.

"HAHAHA", Hinata seperti ingin mati.

Ia melihat Naruto yang menyembunyikan tawanya. Hinata menunduk lalu dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan kawasan tadi. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu percaya diri. Ia bergegas menuju belakang sekolah dan berdiri dibalik tembok.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Hinata merasa Naruto akan menjauh dari kehidupannya.

"Oi cengeng", seseorang memanggilnya. Hinata dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum meremehkan. Sasuke yang selalu menindasnya sejak ia memasuki Konoha Junior High School. Semua orang menyukai Sasuke walaupun ia termasuk orang yang akan menghajar habis-habisan orang yang dibencinya. Hinata sangat membencinya.

"Orang yang terlalu percaya diri harus diberi pelajaran", Sasuke menghampirinya. Mengambil surat yang ada di pegangan Hinata. "Tu-Tunggu, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke dengan asal membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya didalam hati. "U-Uchiha-san, kumohon kembalikan..", Hinata meminta dengan wajah sangat memelas. Tapi Sasuke malah terus membacanya.

Hinata meneguk ludah. Hinata tahu, Sasuke akan sangat marah, terlihat dari wajahnya.

Hinata kaget saat Sasuke mensobek-sobek suratnya, lalu ia injakan itu. "Ku-Kumohon Uchiha-san berhenti!", Sasuke tidak berhenti. Tangan Hinata yang ingin mengambil surat dari injakan Sasuke, terkena injak. Tangan mulus itu pasti akan mendapat perawatan sampai 1 minggu kedepan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Be-Berhenti",

"Akh! Dasar cengeng kau!", Sasuke mengambil kotak coklat dari genggaman Hinata. Dan tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung membuka kotak itu, dan melemparkannya satu-satu kekepala Hinata sambil berkata, "Itulah hukuman karena sok berani, padahal tidak berani."

Sedangkan Hinata menunduk sambil menahan tangis. Rambut pendeknya saat itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya. Lalu, Sasuke pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata dalam kesedihannya.

**Flashback off**

.

Karena merasa terganggu dengan perkelahian Naruto dan Sasuke, Shikamaru memilih untuk keluar ruangan.

"Jangan pernah ungkit masa lalu!", Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Me–"

"Dasar menjijikan!" Buakk!

"Akh! Sakit tahu! Perawatan wajah sudah tidak murah!", Naruto mengelus-elus pipinya yang sepertinya bengkak karena Sasuke menijunya tadi.

Sasuke sudah siap melancarkan bogem keduanya, tetapi terhenti karena seseorang melemparinya sesuatu.

"Sialan! Siapa yang–" Sasuke menoleh dan seketika membelakan matanya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

.

Para siswi maupun siswa berebutan tempat untuk melihat 2 pangeran yang sedang berkelahi.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tidak ada yang memberhentikan berkelahian tersebut. Lagipula, orang-orang menikmati pemandangan ini. Mungkin mereka gila. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke perdebatkan. Yang terlihat hanya mulut mereka yang komat-kamit.

.

Hinata melewati para siswi-siswi yang sedang berteriak histeris. "A-Apa ada yang berkelahi?", Hinata bertanya pada siapa saja yang ingin menjawab, tapi tak satupun membalas pertanyaannya. Karena pengelihatannya pada objek yang diteriaki banyak siswi sangat kurang, Hinata memilih untuk mendekat.

.

"Eh? Siapa perempuan itu?", para fangirls Naruto dan Sasuke berbisik-bisik saat melihat gadis berambut merah jambu menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berkelahi.

Para siswi yang melihat gadis itu melempari Sasuke tas –yang sepertinya miliknya sendiri, sangat sangat jengkel. "Beraninya dia!"

Tapi para siswi tercengang.

Mereka tidak percaya Naruto akan memeluk gadis itu dan bermuka sangat senang.

Hinata pun tidak percaya akan Sakura yang kembali ke dalam kehidupan Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura berkunjung ke kantin dan duduk menuju meja paling tengah. Naruto yang biasanya bermain bersama teman-temannya dan Sasuke yang selalu mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk menghindari keramaian, baru kali ini menampakan diri dikantin. Ini semua karena permintaan Sakura untuk makan bersama karena ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di KHS.

"Sakura-chan mau makan apa?", Naruto menanyai Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri walaupun dengan muka penuh dengan memar. Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa, Naruto menyukai Sakura sejak kecil tetapi Sakura malah menyukai Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun makan apa? Aku sama dengan Sasuke-kun saja!", Sakura malah menanyai Sasuke dan sepertinya Naruto kurang senang dengan hal ini.

"Terserah", Sasuke menjawab dengan malas. "Sasuke-kun tidak berubah ya", Dan Sakura akhirnya menyuruh Naruto untuk membelikannya minum saja. Jus strawberry dan jus tomat.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba malas berjalan, memanggil seorang siswa "Hey kau!", "Kau anak baru kan?", siswa yang dipanggil menghampirinya dan mengganguk.

"Baiklah, belikan kami satu jus strawberry, satu jus tomat, dan satu jus jeruk. Pakai dulu uang mu ya? Hehehe", Naruto pura-pura akrab dengan merangkul siswa tersebut. Yang terjadi adalah, siswa itu terburu-buru pergi karena terlihat takut dengan Naruto. Sasuke yang tahu ini adalah pembully-an, segera memanggil siswa tersebut. Dan siswa itu menghampirinya dengan takut-takut.

"Pergi"

"Eh?", Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Pergi. Jangan muncul dihadapan kami.", Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian terdiam.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke-kun?", Sakura tidak mengerti situasi ini.

"Kau bermaksud untuk membuat anak baru itu pergi tanpa mendapat pembelajaran untuk menghormati kakak kelas? Kau gila, Tem–"

"Biar aku yang beli.", Sasuke bangkit untuk membeli sejumlah minuman.

Naruto dan Sakura terdiam. Tetapi Sakura akhirnya tertawa, "Hahahaha"

"Ada apa Sakura?", Naruto memandangi Sakura. Menurutnya, makhluk buatan Tuhan didepannya ini sangat cantik saat tertawa.

"Tidak apa. Aku salah", Sakura menghentikan tawanya. "Ternyata Sasuke-kun berubah ya?"

.

.

.

Pritt! Peluit berbunyi. Siswa-siswi yang ditantang Guy-sensei untuk adu cepat lari, mulai berlari dalam jalur. Guy-sensei adalah guru olahraga sekaligus guru yang paling bersemangat. Oleh karena itu, setiap ada pelajaran olahraga, Guy-sensei selalu menantang muridnya untuk memenangkan lomba lari dengannya dengan syarat Guy-sensei akan mentraktir siapa yang menang dalam 1 hari di sekolah. Tetapi setiap hari selalu berakhir dengan Guy-sensei yang memenangkan lomba tersebut, tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang.

"Anak muda! Kenapa kalian selalu menghindari pemanasan lari? Hey kau! Kau yang belum pernah bersaing kemari!", Guy sepertinya memanggil Hinata. Karena Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa lari cepat, Hinata memilih pergi dari lapangan. 5 menit setelahnya ia akan kembali dengan harapan Guy-sensei sudah menyelesaikan acara 'tantangan kecil-kecilannya'.

'Hampir saja..', Hinata berfikir untuk membeli beberapa minuman untuk rekan-rekan yang mungkin tidak ingat siapa Hinata dan jangan lupakan Guy-sensei.

Memasukan beberapa koin, lalu mengambil lima minuman kaleng berasa jeruk dan satunya lagi minuman kaleng berasa anggur untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, Hinata ingin mengambil minuman kaleng berasa jeruk saja, tetapi sudah habis duluan sebelum ia datang.

Saat ingin membawanya kembali kelapangan, Hinata melupakan sesuatu. Ia tidak punya kantong plastik, sedangkan yang harus ia bawa ada 6 minuman kaleng berat.

"Ini", seseorang dari belakang memberinya jaket. Hinata bingung. Untuk apa orang itu meminjamkannya jaket sedangkan yang dibutuhkannya adalah kantung plastik.

"A-Ano.. Ini untuk apa–", Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan seketika jantungnya mengalami lonjakan, "–Sasuke-san?"

"Untuk membawa minumanmu."

Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Mengapa Sasuke, orang yang dulu bisa dibilang sangat membencinya, sekarang ini malah menolongnya.

"Uhm.. A-Aku bisa sendiri. Arigatou, Sasuke-san", Hinata takut Sasuke hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya. Hinata takut, saat ia memulai komunikasinya dengan Sasuke, Sasuke malah menindasnya dan kembali seperti dulu.

Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa sendiri 6 minuman kaleng itu sendirian. Tetapi, nasibnya sedang buruk. Minuman kaleng itu jatuh, dan hanya tersisa 2 yang selamat. 'Oh Kami-sama, tolonglah aku' dengan cepat Hinata memunguti minuman kaleng yang untungnya tidak pecah. Semoga Sasuke tidak mengolok-oloknya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, biar ku bantu", bukannya mengatai Hinata, Sasuke malah membantu Hinata memunguti minuman kaleng tersebut. "Bi-Biarkan aku saja, Sa-Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak meladeni perintah Hinata. Jadi, Sasuke membawa 3 kaleng, dan Hinata membawa 3 kaleng.

"Kemana tujuanmu?"

"Etto.. Um.. Lapangan lari"

Sasuke langsung berjalan tanpa membalas satu kata pun. Hinata yang bingung akhirnya pasrah dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Arigatou..", ucap Hinata pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum. Syukurlah Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

Brukk!

"Suara a-apa itu?", Hinata mencari-cari sumber suara. Sasuke tidak terusik dengan suara yang menurutnya tidak penting. Dan Hinata tidak menemukan objek yang jatuh. Karena takut, Hinata sedikit menyusul Sasuke dan berdiri di depannya.

.

.

.

"Ternyata Sasuke-kun berubah ya?", Naruto yang mendengarnya pundung.

"Eh? Teme? Teme memang sangat berubah, Saku-chan! Sekarang fangirlnya makin bertambah. Bahkan sampai fanboy. Lagian dia makin ganteng saja sih!"

Sakura menjitak Naruto, "Baka! Bukan itu maksud perubahannya!", ia meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat sedang kesakitan.

"Mau kemana Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak kemana-mana"

.

"Sasu–", Sakura terhenti saat melihat Sasuke berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang sepertinya satu sekolah dengannya karena seragam yang dipakainya. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena gadis itu membelakangi Sakura.

'Apa itu salah satu fangirl Sasuke?', Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Saat gadis itu menjatuhkan minuman kaleng yang ada di genggamannya, Sakura melihat pula, Sasuke yang menolong gadis itu. Ia geram. Pasalnya, jika itu adalah salah satu fangirl Sasuke, tidak mungkin Sasuke membantunya.

'Fangirl tetapi ditolong Sasuke? Bukan fangirl! A-Apa jangan-jangan dia..', Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Saat ia melihat gadis itu sedang mengumpulkan minuman kaleng yang jatuh, Sakura dengan mudah dapat mengenali siapa gadis yang Sasuke tolong itu.

Itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, yang setau Sakura adalah incaran bully Sasuke sejak dulu. Sakura ingat akan teman seperjuangannya yang mengatakan bahwa, Sasuke menyesal karena berusaha mendekati Hinata lewat pembullyan.

Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia kira, halangan untuk mendapat Sasuke adalah Naruto yang mencintainya. Dan Sasuke pasti kasihan pada Naruto, maka pernyataan cintanya ditolak. Sakura salah.

Brukk!

Saat Sakura berlari menjauh kebelakang, ia menabrak seseorang sehingga Sakura dan orang yang ia tabrak itu jatuh.

"Aduh, gomen go–", kali ini Sakura mengalami 2 kali serangan jantung. Yang pertama karena Hyuuga itu, dan kedua karena, ia baru saja menabrak kawan lamanya.

"Hey, Kau menguping ya!", bukannya menyapa dahulu, Sakura malah menghindari kawan lamanya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata tadi dengan keras.

Kawan lamanya itu refleks menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya. "Sut.. Mereka belum jauh. Bodohnya kau, jidat!"

"A-A-A Dasar Ino-pig!", mereka berdua terdiam. Saling memandang satu sama lain karena perbincangan tadi.

"Hahahahaha!", mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berbincang-bincang di caffe sebelah sekolah?", ucap Sakura.

.

.

.

"Oy, kemana saja kau teme?". Kebetulan saja Naruto melihat Sasuke dan langsung menyapanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang berusaha menyamakan langkah Sasuke yang terburu-buru.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana jus jeruk ku?"

"Hilang."

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang acuh akhirnya tidak mengikuti Sasuke lagi. "Dadah, Teme!", ia pergi untuk mencari jus jeruknya lagi.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tetapi Hinata baru saja menuju rumah dikarenakan, Hinata dimintai tolong untuk membantu Kurenai-sensei untuk membersihkan perpustakaan.

Hinata dan Kurenai-sensei bisa terbilang cukup dekat. Karena dulu saat sd, Kurenai-sensei pernah menjadi guru les Hinata.

KHS masih saja ramai. Hinata tidak suka ini. Ia menunggu agar semua murid yang tersisa untuk keluar lebih dahulu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Padahal dirinya jelas-jelas tidak ingin berurusan dengan murid-murid KHS. "Y-ya?", Dirinya menoleh kebelakang. "Sa-Sasuke-san?"

Hinata takut. Karena kemarin sore, Sasuke baru saja kena tampar olehnya. "A-Ada apa?"

"Tidak pulang?"

Hinata bingung. Mengapa seorang Sasuke tiba-tiba menegurnya untuk menanyai kapan ia pulang? "Ano.. Sebentar lagi"

Hinata tambah bingung saat Sasuke memberinya helm sepeda motor. Bodohnya, Hinata menerima dengan lapang dada. "Eh? I-Ini untuk apa, Sasuke-san?", Ia baru saja menyadari maksud Sasuke memberinya helm.

"Ikut aku", Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata tanpa persetujuan Hinata terlebih dahulu.

"Eh Kau pi-pikir aku mau ikut?!", Hinata mencoba bersuara lantang. Ia ingin Sasuke takut kepadanya.

Sasuke tidak takut padanya. Malah menariknya menuju parkiran. Kali ini Hinata kembali pasrah.

.

.

.

Sakura datang sedikit terlambat. Ino datang 15 menit lebih cepat darinya.

"Mungkin aku akan pesan cappuccino latte saja. Kau?", tanya Ino sambil membolak-balik buku berisi menu makanan.

"Ah, aku jus strawberry saja.", jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Tidak bertemu 2 tahun saja membuat persahabatan antara dirinya dan Ino merenggang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura?", Sakura sangat sial. Mengapa hanya dirinya yang merasa sangat gugup akan percakapan ini? Apa Ino tidak merasakan hal yang sama?

"Ah tidak apa, aku hanya ingin berbincang-binca–"

"Pasti Sasuke kan?", ucapan Ino membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Ia jadi salting sendiri.

"Ah! I-Ino-chan bisa saja.. Hehe diaberubah ya?", Sakura terlihat lebih nyaman. Ia tertawa.

"Berubah?", Ino bingung. Sejak kapan Sasuke berubah?

"Ya, sekarang kelihatan lebih baik. Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Duh, ada-ada saja kau, Sakura. Sasuke itu sama aja. Cuma fansnya sudah menyebar dimana-mana"

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya bukan itu. Sebenarnya–"

"Aku tahu."

Tiba-tiba sang waitress datang dan mengantarkan pesanan Sakura dan Ino.

"Arigatou", ucap mereka berdua.

Ino meminum cappuccino pesanannya, begitupun Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku melihat perubahan dalam diri Sasuke, aku berharap satu hal.",Sakura tersenyum dan meminum kembali jus strawberrynya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh. Tetapi aku berharap perasaannya padaku pun berubah"

.

.

.

Hinata tidak suka seperti ini. Hinata tidak suka digonceng dengan pengendara ugal-ugalan seperti saat ini. "Bi-bisakah lebih pelan, Sasuke-san?", suaranya tidak akan kedengaran.

"Bisakah kau memelankan kendaraan ini sedikit saja!" Hinata berteriak pada Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba, Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Membuatnya tidak sengaja memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"E-Eh Gomenne..", ternyata lampu merah. Hinata bingung mau bicara apa lagi dengan Sasuke. Ditengah kebingungannya, Hinata memperhatikan toko di seberang lampu merah. Ia bisa melihat jelas bahwa toko itu membutuhkan karyawan. Sesaat ia ingat akan Hanabi,_ 'Aku tanya, apa Nee-san sanggup jika aku meminta semua ini?' _dan seketika Hinata merasa sedih karena dirinya memang tidak pernah membelikan hal-hal berharga untuk adiknya. Dan pada saat itulah dirinya bertekad untuk melamar kerja. Besok, demi adiknya.

Demi keluarganya juga.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
